


Chinatown

by taeilloveclub



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: Angst, April don't steal this, Grade 11 English is dumb, Hope Mr Barker Likes it, Let me graduate Jon, Other, immigrant life, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilloveclub/pseuds/taeilloveclub
Summary: Kun, newly landed in South Korea, vents his frustration and homesickness through the art of poetry.





	Chinatown

**Author's Note:**

> Basically i wrote this in English instead of doing my work and i'm publishing it so that my friend won't plagiarise it mwah

Chinatown  
By Qian Kun

Mere corners of this vast country;  
rich flavours, deep culture and a home away from home.  
We hum and chatter in our mother tongue;  
Neon signs illuminate the puddles below fast-moving feet.  
Food that almost tastes like childhood;  
Lanterns draped on street lights, we are captivated,   
Reminiscent of festivals in our hometowns.  
If we close our eyes,   
take shallow breaths,  
allow ourselves to believe;  
we are home, we belong.   
As we follow the tangles of streets that are painted;  
costumes of ones we once knew.   
We are caught up in the depths of fantasy.   
But a wrong turn,  
a street followed for a second too long;   
We reluctantly accept the reality,  
We are not home  
We do not belong,   
Simply a breath of escape  
Never home.


End file.
